<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>caeruleum by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553428">caeruleum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, just simple shenanigans tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gabriel enjoys himself during his very first trip to an aquarium - crowley enjoys keeping him from being too unruly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), implied a/c/g</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>caeruleum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written as an (early) anniversary gift to my partner so ONCE AGAIN thank them for all the gabecrow content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i don't know how many times i'm going to have to tell you this, keep your face <i>off</i> the glass."</p>
<p>crowley's scolding, however infused with infernal rage he might like it to seem, falls soft on gabriel's hearing. it takes another ten seconds, and a hand tugging at his wrist, for him to be finally pried away.</p>
<p>"i can see them so much better that way!" gabriel grouses, huffing as crowley guides him through the shark tunnel. for all his years in heaven, he's never really bothered with exploring what earth has to offer. now that he's face to face with <i>so much, so many, dear lord what is that - </i> he is, admittedly, a little too fascinated.</p>
<p>"yes, well, aziraphale's already at the gift shop, so we've got to get a move on." crowley tells him, hiding his endearment with a well-practiced scowl. though he'd be hard-pressed to ever say it aloud, gabriel is rather entertaining. enough so that faking irritation has become near impossible, a faulty facade.</p>
<p>"why's he gone there?" gabriel asks, looking anywhere but where he's walking.</p>
<p>"getting some toys for the kids, i suspect."</p>
<p>gabriel's brow furrows - he's thinking, and incredibly impressed with himself for the feat.</p>
<p>"but they aren't our children, why do we have to get them things?"</p>
<p>crowley shoots down the snort rising in his throat as he might a glass of bourbon, quick and messily. "that's true, but he's terribly fond of them, you know?"</p>
<p>gabriel pauses, and thinks some more. he'll be getting a gold star in no time at this rate. "are <i>you</i> terribly fond of me?"</p>
<p>crowley's stomach churns with a dizzy, light nausea. the kind he's grown all too familiar with; unfortunate infatuation.</p>
<p>after a moment to rearrange his thoughts, he splutters out, "well, i - i suppose i must be."</p>
<p>and gabriel seems content with that, smiling until his eyes catch on a very particular fish. his wrist tears from crowley's grasp, and he presses up against the glass full force. palms going white with the fevered pressure.</p>
<p>"that one, right there! it's on the floor, is it dead?" he hammers crowley with fear, wide-eyed and anxious to an unnerving extent.</p>
<p>crowley takes one look at the fish, and all hesitation dips away.</p>
<p>"no, darling," he reassures, trying to pull gabriel off once more. he's remarkably hard to budge, it seems.</p>
<p>"is it hurt?"</p>
<p>"what? no, it's just - just a sawfish. they like to sit. maybe it's napping."</p>
<p>"are you sure?" gabriel says, giving up his insistence, and letting crowley move him from the truly tragic scene. "i can help it, if it's sick. with a - "</p>
<p>"it does <i>not</i> need your miracles, gabriel. now, just hold my hand, and listen to me. all the fish in here are alright, i can tell. i'm an - an expert, after all." crowley whisks the excuse from some impish, shortsighted part of himself. only realizing the hole he's fallen into after he's finished speaking.</p>
<p>gabriel, nevertheless, falls for it entirely. his eyes light up with white hot intrigue, and he grins that advertiser's dream of a smile, all toothy and wide.</p>
<p>"you really are smart, y'know that, crowley?"</p>
<p>and with that overjoyed face staring glee right into him, crowley can hardly find it in himself to tell gabriel otherwise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw for those who dont kno what a sawfish looks like https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sawfish there u go theyre the best sharks actually</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>